Atrapada en mis sentimientos
by Paola121213
Summary: Las cosas pasan por alguna razon... talvez nunca lo volvere a ver... es momento de dar un nuevo paso en mi vida... aunque quien sabe talvez esta no sea la ultima vez que lo veo o si?
1. Chapter 1

Atrapada en mis sentimientos

**Hola este es mi segundo fic y esta vez va a ser muy serio y profesional… okno talvez un poco pero no me volveré kaiba ¬¬**

**Bueno espero que les guste la historia y dejen sus comentarios, regalos, amenazas de muerte lo que sea, bueno no les quito mas su tiempo y a leer**

**Nee algo mas en esta oportunidad para arruinar mi vida y bajarme la moral esta Seto Kaiba ¬¬**

**Seto: hmp**

**Pao: ashh ya cállate me estresas**

**Seto: nadie me calla *suspira* bueno ni YU-GI-OH ni sus personajes le pertenecen a esta niña mimada**

**Pao: ¬¬ vas a caerte de cara Seto Kaiba *suspira* okok a leer**

* * *

Narra Anzu

Tres años… tres largos años y eso me ha cambiado tanto… no se quien soy ahora, ni yo misma me reconozco… sin el no se hacia donde voy…. Atem… ¿donde estas?.

Suena mi despertador, hoy dia no me quería levantar pero tenía que hacerlo, hoy tenia dos entrevistas y sies duelos en Kaibalandia programados; me levante lo mas rápido posible, me estire un poco para quitarme la pereza, fui a mi closet y elegí un top negro con un pequeño escote, luego unas shorts de color claro y por ultimo elegi unas botas negras, deje mi ropa en el baño y me di una ducha. El agua era tan relajante quería quedarme ahí todo el dia pero el tiempo pasa muy rápido, asi que veinte minutos después sali del baño ya cambiada y me dedique a cepillar mi largo cabello, en estos tres años me lo he dejado crecer hasta la cintura y admito que no me queda nada mal; cuando termine que arreglarme ordene mi maso, me puse mis guates de cuero negro y Sali de mi casa directo hacia Kaibalandia donde tendría mis siguientes 6 duelos del dia.

Buenos días Mokuba- dije con mi fría voz de siempre

Buenos días Anzu- dijo Mokuba y luego me sonrió- tu primer duelo es en la arena 3, quieres que te acompañe?

No, gracias, puedo ir sola- le conteste y me dirigí a mi destino

Oye tu- dijo alguien al cual no pude ver pero reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar del mundo, porque lamentablemente tengo que estar junto a el cada vez que vengo a este lugar

Que quieres Kaiba- le conteste fríamente sin mirarlo

Porque sigues esforzándote en el duelo de monstruos si sabes que el faraón nunca volverá… y tu solo eres una estúpida niña que nunca va a lograr lo que quiere- me contesto y sonrio con malicia, apreté los puños y decidi ir a golpearlo, me tire en su encima y lo deje caer al suelo quedando yo encima de el

No vuelva a decir eso Seto Kaiba, tu no sabes lo que quiero… tu no me conoces- lo mire directamente a los ojos

(pensamiento de Seto) me sorprendio mucho verla de esa forma… había cambiado mucho desde que el estúpido del faraón se fue… nunca pensé que seria tan… bonita… esos ojos color azul tan hermoso… como no me pude dar cuenta de lo bella que era… !PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO SETO¡ REACCIONA (fin del pensamiento de seto)

Sigue Narrando Anzu

Eres un fastidio para la humanidad Seto Kaiba- me levante y me fui siguiendo el camino hacia la arena de duelo

Mazaki…- susurro el aun tirado en el suelo

Despues de la discusión que tuve con el idiota de Kaiba me puse a pensar un poco en sus palabras… talvez sea cierto y hago esto con la esperanza de que Atem vuelva….. NO ANZU NO PIENSES EN ESO… SETO KAIBA ESTA AHÍ PARA ARRUINARTE EL DIA, suspire un poco después de la batalla que tuve en mi mente

* * *

**Pao: bueno y que tal me quedo?**

**Kaiba: ¬¬**

**Pao: me oy a volver locaaaa tu cara fea me estresaaaaa**

**Kaiba: *suspira* okok te quedo bien…**

**Pao: gracias *le da un abracito amistoso de agradecimiento*… bueno dejen reviews recuerden que es mi segundo fic y aun soy principianteeeee. Besitos aplastantes con muchos gérmenes okno ¬u¬ byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

Atrapada en mis sentimientos capitulo 2

Por fin mis seis duelos en Kaibalandia habían terminado, todos mi contrincantes fueron fáciles de vencer, no ponía atención en ningún duelo, hacia las cosas sin pensar, nada de eso me importaba. Fui a mi casa, me di una larga ducha para relajar todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, había sido un largo dia; cuando al fin termine de ducharme me puse un vestido azul con detalles blancos, era un vestido que apreciaba mucho porque Mai me lo había regalado, ella siempre me apoyo en todo la considero mi mejor amiga y hermana. Estuve esperando la hora de mi entrevista mirando televisión pero de pronto tocan la puerta, pero cuando fui a ver quién era no había nadie solo una caja, la recogí y volví adentro, abrí la caja y vi el contenido que me pareció un poco extraño ya que era una carta estaba desgastada, vieja y arrugada, y el otro articulo estaba envuelto en una tela que era vieja y también desgastada, tenía un poco de polvo, lo pensé un poco antes de abrirlo y cuando lo hice vi una hermosa pulsera de oro con algunos símbolos que no entendía, parecían ser como los artículos del milenios y tenía algunas cosas en las que se parecía mucho, tenia el ojo que todos los artículos tenían solo que este al centro tenia una pequeña joya incrustada de color rojo, me pareció un bonito detalle que me hizo recordar mucho al faraón… a Atem . Cuando me puse la pulsera de oro sentí que había recuperado algo pero no se que era eso, decidí ignorarlo y salir ya de mi departamento para poder ir de una buena vez a mis entrevistas, cuando estaba apunto de llegar recibo una llamada

**Llamada telefónica:**

**Anzu: si, diga?**

**Xxxx: Anzu soy yo Yugi Muto**

**Anzu: Yugi enserio eres tu, me alegra tanto escucharte otra vez**

**Yugi: a mi también Anzu, ha pasado mucho tiempo**

**Anzu: tienes razón…**

**Yugi: *suspira* bueno te llamaba para invitarte mañana a mi casa necesitas ver algo**

**Anzu: esta bien, pero a que hora nos veremos?**

**Yugi: te parece bien a las 10:00 am **

**Anzu: claro nos vemos mañana Yugi**

**Yugi: adiós Anzu**

**Fin de la llamada telefonica**


	3. Chapter 3

Pao: Holi :3 no me aten he estado ocupada con el colegio XD pero ya volvi *lanza confeti*

Seto: déjate de niñerías y comienza la historia ¬¬

Pao: esta vez si que me las pagara, no me trates mal T-T ya nos la arreglaremos luego ahora dilo Seto Kaiba como lo practiamos ¬¬

Seto: *de su maleta de trabajo saca una binder con guiones* ¿cual era? *busca y encuentra uno de ese dia* Gacias por leer la novela y tener mucha paciencia, esta niña hermo... *mira a Pao* no diré esa palabra ¬¬

Pao: *lo amenaza con un zapato* dilo!

Seto:esta niña tendrá los capítulos pronto

* * *

Narra Anzu:

Se sorprendió mucho que Yugi me llamara, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y dejado de ver a mis amigos ya que he estado concentrada en los duelos...he tratado de olvidarle a el...y empezar una nueva vida...

Narra Yugi:

Era un día normal y común, había llegado a mi casa y subí directamente a mi habitación, encima de mi cama vi una pequeña caja envuelta con un papel ya muy viejo, pensé que era un regalo de mi abuelo y lo abrí.

No lo podía creer, me sorprendí demasiado cuando vi el rompecabezas del milenio de nuevo entre mis manos...sentí que al fin había recuperando a uno de mis mejores amigo... A unos de mis hermanos; me puse el rompecabezas en mi cuello y este empezó a radiar luz, de pronto vi a Atem al lado mío

Yo: A-atem

Atem: Hola otra vez Yugi- vino y me abrazo

Yo: Atem... Hermano te extrañe mucho...todo te extrañamos

Atem: yo también Yugi... Los he extrañado a todos

Yo: has vuelto, estoy tan feliz... Pero cuál es la razón de que regreso,¿ que paso? *estaba muy entusiasmado por ver a Atem de vuelta conmigo*

Atem: en verdad es muy difícil de explicar Yugi, aunque tampoco estoy seguro de mi regreso

Yo: te entiendo

Atem: te contare lo que paso

Flashback (Narra Atem)

Había entrado otra vez a mi mundo, todo estaba tranquilo y yo recorría cada parte del palacio, vi al cielo y este se puso en total oscuridad, aparecían muchos destellos de luces del cielo y eran rayos que caían y asustaban a todo el pueblo de Egipto, las casas se incendiaban, era un desastre total, me quede observando con horror el momento de destrucción y después salí corriendo hacia afuera para poder ayudar a algunas personas y ponerlas a salvo ya que era mi deber como faraón, vi como una luz venia hacia mi y me segó por completo, sentí que caía al piso y perdía la conciencia poco a poco. Me costaba despertar pero lo hice a duras penas, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada, hasta que vi una luz y me dirigí hacia ella vi a las tres cartas de dioses egipcios y el dragón alado de Ra, después una voz empezó a hablar y dijo que los monstros de los duelo se han salido de control y que arrasaran con todo Egipto y la única forma de arreglarlo es traer de vuelta a la diosa de los duelo que estaba en el mundo del que había venido, es la hija de Ra y que si no la traía todo se iba a destruir, que ella no esta aquí por mi culpa, muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, cosas que no recordaba, personas que no había visto pero conocía a algunos, mis recuerdos cada vez me abrumaban mas hasta ver unos hermosos ojos azules y perdí la conciencia

(Fin de la Narración de Atem) (Narración normal)

Yugi: es complicado, así que tu objetivo ahora es encontrar a la hija del dio Ra

Atem: si, tengo que llevarla de vuelta ya que ella no es de esta época al igual que yo, se me ara un poco mas fácil ya que ahora que he vuelto se me ha sido otorgado mi propio cuerpo

Yugi: me alegro *sonríe de emoción* y como identificaras a la chica que buscas?

Atem: no lo se... *se puso serio* necesito encontrarla pronto, debe haber algo que me ayude... A-además...

Yugi: pasa algo con esa chica?

Atem: yo... En el pasado... Ella y yo... Bueno...

Yugi: entiendo Atem

Atem: y también necesito encontrarla por eso... La necesito más que nunca ahora

Yugi: y Anzu?

Atem: Anzu? Que tiene que ver con esto *estaba nervioso y sonrojado al escuchar el nombre de la chica*

* * *

espero que les haya gusta el capitulo :3 hasta la proxima :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola pues ya sé que no he actualizado pero hoy cuando estaba en el colegio haciendo nada en la hora de humanidades en el laboratorio de computo me puse a pensar y dije porque no revisar los reviews de mi fanfiction así que entre y vi dos hermosos comentarios que hicieron que haga este capítulo y pues gracias por todos su reviews y pues los responderé al final del capitulo**

**Seto: ¬¬**

**Pao: y ahora que te pasa Seto?**

**Seto: pues a mí nada ¬¬ eres tú que ni siquiera sabes qué hay de tarea y eres una irresponsable**

**Pao: ya cállate Seto Kaiba alias comadreja rabiosa ¬¬ ahora di lo que tienes que decir**

**Seto: *vuelve a buscar documentos con diálogos* Gracias por leer el fic y tener mucha paciencia, recuerden que los personajes de YU-GI-OH no le pertenecen a Pao, ella solo nos secuestra y…**

**Pao: eso no es cierto! Solo dilo bien!**

**Seto: *suspira cansado y sigue leyendo*bueno nuevamente gracias y espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Pao: y dejen hermosa comentarios para seguir la historia :3**

* * *

Atem: Anzu? Que tiene que ver ella con esto? *estaba nervioso y sonrojado al escuchar el nombre de la chica*

Yugi: *suspira* no nada, solo olvídalo *sonríe*

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron cómodos en los sofás de la sala

Yugi: ya se llamare a los chicos para que vengan a verte *Yugi fue rápidamente a traer el teléfono y llamó a cada uno de sus amigo para reunirse en su casa lo más pronto posible*

**(fin flashback de Yugi)**

**Narra Anzu:**

Después de mi conversación con Yugi fui a mi entrevista que duro maso menos media hora, cuando termino salí de ahí inmediata mente y regresé otra vez a mi casa donde tome un corta ducha y me puse un linda pijama que me había regalado Mai, decidí revisar otra vez el contenido de la caja que me había llegado y en otra tela ya muy vieja había un cofre con los mismos signos de la pulsera que también me había llegado dentro de la caja, abrí el cofre y vi un mazo completo de cartas de duelo, sople un poco ya que tenía algo de polvo y con cuidado saque las cartas del cofre, como todo esto se encontraba en la sala de mi casa lleve el cofre y las cartas a mi habitación ya que aún tenía puesta la pulsera. Cuando llegue a mi revisé con más cuidado las cartas y tenía varios tipos de monstruos de duelo pero la mayoría era de tipo dragón, habían cartas que nunca había visto o bueno seguro no sabia que existían; al ultimo de todo el deck de cartas se encontraba una en especial y era de…

Continuara…

* * *

**Pao: bueno mis amores mañana les subo el siguiente capitulo los amo dejen reviews si quieren que les deje mas capítulos :3 perdon por lo corto pero mañana sera un capitulo largo lo prometo :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Pao: pues hola mis amores, perdón por no subir capítulos pero estaba ocupada con la escuela y pues les dejo esto hasta que acaben los exámenes finales, que son esta semana y la próxima, pero cuando termine todo esto les subiré capítulos ya que las ultimas semanas no hacemos nada hehehe gracias por esperar y dejen sus reviews los amos :3 y las amor :* ahora les dejo con la comadreja rabiosa hehehe

Kaiba: no es necesario ese apodo

Pao: el publico lo piden o no es asi publico *silencio* ...

Kaiba: *suspira* ponte a estudiar ojos de sapo! ... Ni YU-GI-OH ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Pao ella solo los toma prestados ¬.¬

Pao: T.T ahora a leer TT_TT

* * *

Narra Anzu:

La última carta me pareció algo extraña ya que nunca la había visto antes, tenía un gran dragón, era negro, tenía las alas extendidas, ojos rojos y en la parte de abajo había mucha niebla negra, en la parte del cielo también era oscuro pero habían algunos rayos de luz que provenían del cielo, que iluminaba las alas negras del dragón, en el poder de ataque del dragón estaba un signo de interrogación, eso significa que su poder era muy grande e indeterminado, la defensa estaba igual que el poder de ataque, leí la pequeña descripción del monstruo de la carta y lo que decía era que era un antiguo gran dragón, que se podía invocar haciendo un gran sacrifico de monstruos de duelo y 1000 puntos de vida, si era un poco difícil pero la carta valía la pena y por último el nombre de la carta de ese dragón era "Dragón Celestial de las Tinieblas" , la carta era totalmente hermosa y se me hacía familiar. Mi otro deck de duelos era de cartas muy variadas pero casi nada en especial aunque de igual manera eran muy poderosas, pero este deck de cartas me hacía tener otro sensación como si tuviera que usarlo, además de que me sentía bien junto a ellas, decidí reemplazar mi deck actual por este, mire de nuevo todas mis cartas, las antiguas y las nuevas, de mi otro deck antiguo escogí las cartas que creerían que me serian útiles para mi nuevo deck, la mayoría de ellas eran cartas mágicas o de trampa, me pase largas horas en mi habitación tratando de hacer o más bien ordenar mi nuevo deck para que lo pueda usar y me sea muy útil, pero al fin después de un largo rato termine de hacer mi deck, sonreí al verlo y las cartas que ya no usaría las guarde con cuidado en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio. Estaba cansada y ya era muy tarde, además mañana tendría varias cosas que hacer y una de ellas era ir a la casa de Yugi por algo importante según el, además quería volver a verlo, lo quería como un hermano, es uno de mis mejores amigos y ansiaba verlo de nuevo, me puse mi pijama y me recosté en mi cama, me cubrí con las sábanas blancas y me quede dormida poco a poco.

_**Me encontraba en un pasadizo muy oscuros pero en el fondo vi una pequeña luz que mientras avanzaba y corría se hacía más grande, cuando al fin logre pasar esa luz, estaba en medio de un desierto, con el cielo oscuro, sin ninguna señal de vida, de pronto sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, voltee y vi a esos hermosos ojos violetas, es sonrisa tan perfecta, era Atem, el menciono algo que no escuchaba, pero por alguna razón me empecé a alejar, yo no quería pero mi cuerpo se manejaba por sí solo, solo le dije estas palabras "adiós...Aten...recuerda...te amaré siempre...y esto lo hago por ti" sonreí y comencé a llorar sin razón alguna, ya no tenía control de mi cuerpo y tampoco sabía que hacia ahí. Atem comenzó a perseguirme, tratando de alcanzarme y no dejarme ir, gritaba muchas cosas que no lograba escuchar, me daba tristeza y alivio, poco a poco la imagen de Atem comenzó a hacerse borrosa y luego toda mi vista se nublo volviéndose negra.**_

_**Intente abrir mis ojos pero los párpados me pesaban mucho, fui reuniendo fuerzas de cualquier forma, todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver casi nada, el cielo y la tierra estaban opacos, de pronto escuche una risa que hizo que sienta un escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, comencé a ver una silueta que provenía de la oscuridad, mi cabeza empezó a dolerme tanto que ya ni podía mantenerme en pie, esas risas no paraba de sonar, pero escuche una frase además de la risas, "me vengare" eso fue lo último que escuche antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.**_

Me levante de golpe, estaba asustada y confundida, me encontraba sudando por el mismo miedo, todo parecía tan real pero me alegro de que haya sido solo un sueño, aunque es raro de que yo sueñe esas cosas, tome mi celular cuando estuve con mi respiración habitual, eran recién las 4:35 a.m. No quería volver a dormir, por miedo a volver a sonar esa clase de cosas, no pegue un ojo hasta que fueron las 6:00 a.m. Un pequeño rayo de sol iluminaba mi cuarto, me levante y fui a mi armarios donde se encontraban las toallas, saque dos una para secar mi cuerpo y otra para secar mi pelo, saque también la ropa que me iba a poner, era una blusa azul algo transparente pero no mucho, mi chaqueta de cuero negra y unos blue jeans, con unos zapatos con un poco de taco, algunas joyas de color plateado y en especial la pulsera que me había llegado hace unos días, mi disco de duelo estaba en mi mesa de noche donde la noche anterior también había dejado las cartas que la noche anterior había elegido, me metí al baño con mi ropa y mis toallas, abrí la perilla del agua caliente y la regule con el agua fría, el agua relajaba mis músculos, comencé a lavar mi cuerpo y mi pelo que estaba algo largo, al terminar cerré la perilla del agua y me seque el cuerpo con la toalla más grande y con la otra que era un poco más pequeña me envolví el pelo, como mi cuerpo ya estaba seco me comencé a vestir y cuando terminé saqué la toalla de mi cabeza y mi pelo estaba un poco húmedo solo lo cepillé para dejar que el aire del día lo secará, me puse un poco de labial y salí ya lista, cogí mi deck de cartas y mi disco de duelo que siempre llevaba en mi brazo, mi deck lo ponía en un estuche especial que estaba junto con mi jean, mire al reloj cuadrado que estaba arriba de mi puerta eran las 8:34 a.m. vaya que si me había demorado un poco en escoger las cosas que me iba a poner, pero era de esperarse, me quede hasta muy tarde ordenando mi nuevo deck, estaba algo ansiosa ya que ya quería usarlo, pero quede en verme con Yugi a las 10:00 a.m. era mejor llamar a Mokuba para que cancele mis duelos en la arena de duelos de Kaiba CORP; si Mokuba coordinaba mis duelos y veía con quien me enfrentaba, antes de ser una campeona mundial en los duelos, era un poco inexperta y Mokuba me enseño muchas cosas es algo así como mi manager, cogí mi celular y le marqué.

**Mokuba: Hola Anzu**

**Yo: Hola Mokuba, te quería pedir un favor…**

**Mokuba: claro Anzu **

**Yo: hoy podrías cancelar todos mis duelos y pasarlos a otro día, tengo a alguien al cual visitar**

**Mokuba: eh claro Anzu no hay problema, nos vemos**

**Yo: gracias Mokuba, adiós **

***fin de la llamada telefónica***

* * *

Hasta la próxima mis amores, y les traeré la próxima algo super bueno, esperen lo

WITH LOVE ~ Pao


	6. Chapter 6

Pao: Holi perdon por la tardanza se que me demore mucho pero lo bueno es que ya pase exámenes y termine un año mas estoy tan feliz

Kaiba: pasaste el año a las justas cara de sapo

Pao: callate comadreja rabiosa y andate a comprar pan con Bakura

Kaiba: Baka...hmp

Pao: estupido y sensual Kaiba yo se que me amas comadreja Rabiosa

Kaiba: ya quizieras cara de spao

Pao: bueno a leer

* * *

Narra Anzu:

Cuando termine la llamada eran las 8:40 y recibí otra llamada, era el número de Jounouchi, inmediatamente le conteste

-llamada telefónica-

**Jounouchi: ANZU! - me grito fuertemente que tuve que alejar mi celular de mi oido para que no me haga daño**

**Yo: no grites! Me haces daño**

**Jounouchi: vale vale hahaha, eh...te llame para saber si vas a ir a la casa de Yugi**

**Yo: si voy a ir, además hace tiempo que no los veo**

**Jounouchi: todos te hemos extrañado, te alejaste un poco desde que el faraón se fue y -lo interrumpí, no quería recordar eso**

**Yo: basta Jounouchi! Esa no fue la razón! Solo quería cambiar! El nunca volverá entiendes!**

**Jounouchi: eh, vale vale, no te esponjes que de seguro te salen arrugas hahaha**

**Yo: vale vale...**

**Jounouchi: te veo en un rato Anzu, todos estamos ansiosos, adiós**

**Yo: adiós Jounouchi**

*fin de la llamada telefónica*

Me sentía algo mal, me había distanciado mucho de mis amigos, he cambiado mucho, lo extrañaba y es todo este tiempo he querido verlos, los necesitaba, pero aprendí a dejarlos a un lado, me he vuelto más fría, pero no retrocederé, fue mi decisión cambiar y si lo hizo fue por mi bien, o bueno eso era lo que yo creía. Me senté un rato en mi cama mirando hacia mi closet, donde además de ropa había una caja donde guarde todos mis recuerdos cuando estábamos con Atem y también mucho antes de eso, a veces sentía miedo de ir ahí y volver a recordar lo que viví en esas épocas, tenía miedo de volver a ser la de antes, la que era débil, la chica que se enamoró de alguien equivocado, la que sufrió mucho, tenía miedo de volver atrás y volver a sufrir, lo sé, soy una cobarde por no querer asimilar lo que paso antes, pero yo solo quería cambiar y lo logre, no quiero retroceder más, no quiero volver a pensar más en Atem, no más! No volveré a rendirme ante él, tengo que entender que no volverá jamás, solo tengo que seguir adelante como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Salí un poco de mis pensamientos ya que mi mente a veces me abrumaba y no soportaba eso, volví a revisar la hora y eran ya las 9:00 a.m. Faltaba una hora, no faltaba tanto así que me mantuve tranquila en ese instante recordé que no había comido nada y sentí ese sonido extraño proviniendo de mi pobre estomago que no había recibido nada de alimento, suspire y fui hacia mi pequeña cocina, había en la caja algo de cereal integral, lo puse en un plato algo hondo y después lo mezcle con yogurt de vainilla que era el único que había, después cogí algunas frutas como maracuyá y piña, lo puse en la licuadora y después serví mi jugo en un vaso, eso fue lo primero que tome después me comí el cereal con yogurt, ahora si me sentía bien y ya no tenía hambre, estaba algo aburrida ya que no tenía que hacer, fui por mi laptop y abrí todas mi redes sociales, en especial me encantaba revisar mi Facebook ya que recibía varios mensajes de algunos fans que me escribían cosas lindas como: ¨eres una gran duelista, sigue así¨ o también como estos ¨seguiré practicando para ser como tú y talvez algún día podamos tener un duelo¨ me encantaba responder cada uno de esos mensajes era divertido hablar con esas personas pero no todo es bueno había gente a la cual no le caía bien y no me decía cosas tan amigables, pero lo que hacía era ignorarlos ya que no me afectaba en nada, prefería no hacer más pelea ya que no vale la pena discutir con esa clase de personas. Paso un buen tiempo y volví a revisar la hora ya eran las 9:45 a.m. y como a mí me gustaba ser muy puntual, cerré mi laptop, ya estaba lista, solo salí de mi casa y subí a un taxi que me llevaría a la casa de mi buen amigo Yugi Muto. Miraba por la ventana los lugares que ya conocía de la ciudad de Domino, hace tres años que no recorría este camino, de pronto el taxi paró, le pague al señor y baje, mire un rato la tienda de juegos que se encontraba frente a mí, suspiré y entré. Me encontré al abuelo de Yugi y con respeto me dirigí a él.

-Bueno días señor Muto-

-esa voz es de la querida Anzu- sonrió el señor- hace años que no te veía me alegro que este devuelta por aquí, he escuchado que te ha ido muy bien en estos últimos años, te has vuelto una gran duelista-

-muchas gracias- respondí al alago, no mostraba alguna expresión en mi rostro, moví un poco mi largo cabello castaño y volví a decir- ¿Dónde está Yugi?-

-oh mi nieto está adentro ven te llevare con el- me ofreció

-no se preocupe aún recuerdo el camino, gracias- pasé por el mostrador y abrí una puerta que se encontraba al fondo de la tienda, entré y se encontraba la misma sala, no había cambiado en nada, todo seguía igual, luego escucho unos pasos que provienen de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitación y la de Yugi la recuerdo bien ya que hace años la pasábamos ahí hablando y pasábamos buenos momento, pero esos son viejos tiempos, vi a Yugi bajar de las escaleras junto con Jounouchi y Honda, ellos seguían igual, solo que Yugi había crecido algo, ellos voltearon la mirada hacia mí y los que vinieron primero a recibirme fue Jounouchi y Honda que gritaban mi nombre mientras corrían hacia mí con los brazos extendidos esperando un abrazo de mi parte los cuales detuve con un golpe que los dejo en el suelo, vi que Yugi rio un poco por mi acción.

-Lo siento pero no me gustan los abrazos- posé una mano en mi cintura y desvié un poco mi mirada

-pero antes te gustaba bueno un poco- exclamó Honda poniéndose de pie y sobándose el golpe que le había dado en la cabeza

-que buena forma de recibirnos cuando no nos hemos visto en años, eres una gran amiga, me encantó la bienvenida Anzu- dijo Jounouchi con sarcasmo en la voz mientras que hacia los mismo que Honda, sobarse el golpe que le había dado

Yugi se acercó un poco a donde estaba yo y me dijo- Hola Anzu hace tiempo que no nos vemos, me alegro que hayas venido- nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla

-y a él si lo dejas!- exclamaron Jounouchi y Honda al mismo tiempo indignados

-bueno es que Yugi es diferente- le dije con calma- el no viene como todo un tonto a darme un abrazo, hmp- vi que Yugi volvió a reír- ¿bueno de frente al grano, para que nos llamaste a todos nosotros?- pregunte no mostrando interés

-oh bueno eso- pauso y sonrió- quiero que vean a alguien al cual no hemos visto hace tiempo- dijo Yugi

-Si es Bakura yo lo he visto comprando pan hace unos días- respondió Honda pensando en cuando vio a Bakura

En ese instante volví a sentir ruidos de pasos en las escalera, cuando al fin pude reconocer a esa persona mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía, sentí una punzada en mi corazón, no sé si sentía sentirme feliz o sentirme triste y mal, quería llorar y no sabía porque, intenté no derramar ninguna lagrima, esto era un mal sueño o eso deseaba que fuera, tenía que despertar pronto, ese chico de cabello tricolor y puntiagudo, por el que cambia estaba ahí, era Atem!

Jounouchi y Honda fueron a abrazar a Atem, los tres reían e intercambiaron algunas palabras

-Faraón, que bueno que volviste, pensamos que no ibas a volver jamás, te hemos extrañado- dijo Jounouchi a punto de romper en llanto por la felicidad que sentía o más bien que yo veía en su rostro

Yo solo me limité a quedarme ahí parada tratando de entender lo que acaba de suceder, era imposible que el regresara pero él está aquí frente a mí, esto es real y no es un sueño.

-¿Anzu, te pasa algo?, no te ves muy alegre- me dijo Yugi sacándome de mis pensamientos

Sentía la mirada de Atem posada en mi tratando de buscar mi mirada-Anzu…- susurró mi nombre algo que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara pero a le vez me dolía mucho

-¿Solo para esto nos llamaste?-pronuncié con voz firme –valla sorpresa, un gusto volver a verlos a todos pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-Oye que te pasa Anzu, ni siquiera saludaste al faraón y ahora dices esto! Has cambiado Anzu y no para bien! Te has vuelto peor que Kaiba!- me grito Jounouchi

-Basta! no me compares con ese cretino y si cambie es porque quise y porque sé que ahora soy mejor que antes, no como tu Jounouchi que sigues siendo un total inmaduro- respondí y me di media vuelta para salir de ese lugar

-yo no soy un niño inmaduro, arreglemos esto con un duelo!-

-qué tontería- voltee mi mirada hacia él, parecía enojado y eso me causaba gracia- no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar contigo-

-dices eso porque tienes miedo a perder- respondió con un tono de voz elevado

-¿yo?, yo no te tengo miedo a ti ni a nadie, pero si quieres quedar en ridículo vamos afuera y tengamos un duelo-

-está decidido- me dijo emocionado y a la vez con enojo

-Chico no creo que sea buena idea ahora, no se peleen por favor- Yugi pronuncio eso para calamar las cosas pero yo ya estaba un poco enojada y este duelo será muy pero muy fácil para mí

**_Continuará_**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

El duelo ya llegaba a su final, yo tenía la ventaja con aun mis 3000 puntos de vida, Jounouchi aún era débil, yo solo me mantenía relajada ya que a él le quedaban 500 puntos de vida, quería demostrarle que yo ya no era esa Anzu que el alguna vez había conocido, mi nuevo deck funcionaba de maravilla, era perfecto, yo sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer con las cartas, las estrategias, las funciones de cada una,

que tan importante era para el juego, etc. Pero una carta que me había intrigado tanto, uno de los tanto monstruos de duelo de mi nuevo deck que aún no había probado, el de poder indefinido, esa carta era "el dragón celestial de las tinieblas" una carta que nunca había visto, una carta maravillosa de la cual conocía tan poco pero me daba curiosidad averiguar la magnitud de su poder, sabía que tenía que hacer, aunque prolongaría el duelo era mi oportunidad para descubrir los secretos de esa carta. El número de monstruos de duelo que tenía que sacrificar para invocar al dragón era indefinido, solo me decía que tenía que ser una gran numero, bueno pero no creo que unos cuantos monstruos me den un poder tan grande, tal vez infinito, creo que depende de que carta sea, pero eso tendré que averiguarlo después, talvez lo que esté pensando en estos momentos no sea verdad y este en un total error, en estos momentos solo pienso en invocar a mi precioso dragón. Mi turno había llegado, tenía que sacar una carta de mi deck y tenía el presentimiento de que sería la que yo esperaba, escogí la carta y unos segundos después mire mi carta, simplemente sonreí, pero esta hermosa carta aparecería en un rato más, aún tengo que preparar todo para su "llegada" por así decirlo, quiero vencer a Jounouchi con su mejor carta en el campo de batalla, así todos aprenderán que yo, Anzu Mazaki, he cambiado, pero para mi propio bien, para volverme más fuerte...aunque...sé que por dentro me dolía toda esta situación, soy una cobarde, una cobarde porque tengo miedo de volver a caer en una ilusión, en quedar atrapada en mi pasado y no poder salir de ahí nunca más... Siempre me digo a mi misma "si no quieres desilusiones no te ilusiones" y eso es lo que hare. Sabía que por la desesperación y las ansias de ganar el iba a hacer lo posible por sacar al dragón de ojos rojos, y tenía varias trampas y trucos además de las cartas que tenía que sacrificar para invocar a mi preciado dragón.

Jounouchi se estaba protegiendo, ponía cartas de trampa y sus monstruos los ponía en modo de defensa, estaba desesperado, se le notaba en los ojos, era más que obvio que quería sacar al dragón de ojos rojos pero aun no la tenía en sus manos, ya había pasado mi turno, ahora era la oportunidad de Jonouchi, el saco una carta de su deck, miro a esta por un momento y después su mirada se encontró con la mía seguida de una sonrisa

-Bueno creo que al fin este duelo se puso a mi favor- dijo Jonouchi sonriente

Él fue muy apresurado e invoco al dragón negro de ojos rojos, yo fingí estar sorprendida, quería hacerle creer que él tenía el control del duelo, pero ese era mi plan, ahora era mi oportunidad para invocar a mi dragón. Tenía 6 monstruos de duelo en el campo, pero eso no era lo único también tenía cartas de trampa, cartas mágicas que reforzarían la fuerza de mis monstruos de duelo


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Tenía a mi dragón en mano, me estaba defendiendo bien aunque el dragón de Jounouchi me había quitado uno de mis monstruos de duelo, sentía que era el momento, tenía que sacar esa carta, no podía esperar más y rápidamente lo hice cuando llegó mi turno. Mostré mi carta y la puse en el juego, rápidamente mis puntos de vida redujeron a 2000 mientras 5 de mis monstruos iba de camino al cementerio, al perder mis puntos de vida, sentía que me debilitaba, era extraño esto no me había pasado nunca, decidí no prestarle atención y seguir ya que era lo único que me importaba por ahora. Un bello dragón negro apareció, haciendo resplandecer el lugar en el que no encontrábamos, los rayos de luz solo iluminaban al dragón, era gigante y hermoso, sus ojos de color carmesí deslumbraban y sus alas recibían la luz del el lugar como si atrapara los rayos, tenía razón, este dragón era único, era especial, este era el poder del "Dragón Celestial de las Tinieblas". Vi rápidamente mi disco de duelo y me fijé en el ataque de mi hermoso dragón, este tenía 6000 puntos de ataque, saque una conclusión, cada monstruo que sacrificaba le daba 1000 putos de ataque agregando los puntos de vida que daba yo, la defensa también era buena ya que era la misma que el ataque, ahora sería más fácil destruir al dragón de Jounouchi.

Vi la cara de todos y era de sorpresa, me fijé más en Atem y este tenía una expresión seria aunque podía ver en sus ojos el miedo, viendo fijamente a mi hermoso dragón, reí en mi interior. Dirigí mi mirada a Jounouchi, él sabía que iba a perder, mi dragón atacó soltando un destello de luz acabando el duelo por fin, luego este desapareció y mi ex amigo cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Eh ganado - solté una leve risa y estaba decidida a irme aunque al primer paso que si me dio un gran mareo haciendo que caiga de rodillas al suelo también

Vi que Honda se acercó rápidamente a Jounouchi tratando de ayudarlo mientras Yugi corría hacia mí, rápidamente me reincorpore y trate de alejarme

-Anzu espera no te vayas - dijo Yugi intentando alcanzarme

-Gané ahora déjame ir - dije casi en un susurro

-¿De dónde sacaste esas cartas? - preguntó

-Es… un regalo - dije eso último y me fui.

Estaba en un dilema emocional, me sentía bien por el hecho de que logre ver al dragón y en especial a Atem pero… por otro lado… me daba miedo… miedo de volver a sentir algo… miedo a volver a ser débil. Solté un sonoro suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles de la cuidad. Mañana será una nueva oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

Volví a casa, en serio estaba cansada y no quería más duelos por hoy, nunca me había pasado algo parecido pero seguro fue la tención del momento y tantas cosas que ahora rondan por mi cabeza me dejó exhausta es natural creo yo. Fui a la cocina de mi departamento y saqué un pote de helado con una cuchara grande, creo que en realidad si necesito a mi gran amigo el helado en estos momentos de tensión y presión, posteriormente fui a mi habitación y me puse la pijama, me tumbe en mi cama y me acurruqué entre mis sabanas mientras abría el pote de helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate y colocaba la cuchara, prendí la televisión y busqué una buena película. En realidad a pesar de tener fija la mirada en el televisor mi mente estaba en otro lado, estaba pensando en todo lo que había vivido, en mis amigos, en las épocas en las cuales me divertía y vivía aventuras, en los sueños que ahora me abruman cada vez más ¡Por la Nutella esto es tan frustrante! No puedo con esto, es horrible siempre recordar el pasado y lo que alguna vez fui… me quiero liberar de todo esto. Cuando por fin me di cuenta que la película había terminado y no había más helado, apagué la tele y me levante a tirar el pote de helado ahora vacío, volví a mi cama y me tiré en ella, me envolví como un rollo de sushi gordito con mis sabanas y me decidí a dormir, ya que mañana tenía un plan para poder dejarme de esto, un buen duelo con mi dragón nuevo haría que todo esto se me olvidara.

* * *

Hola ... JEJEJE

No me odien por favor TnT es que bueno no se como explicar mi ausencia y se que he sido muy mala no merezco a la nutella TnT

Perdónenme pero espero estar por aqui mas seguido, no piensen que los he olvidado claro que no

Pao 3


End file.
